


Studying

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying, Luna makes an observation. - Luna brushes her thumb over the back of Hermione’s hand while she waits. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

Luna’s hand brushes against Hermione’s as Luna pulls the book across the table, and warmth settles in Hermione’s chest. She leans over her parchment while she scribbles her notes in the hopes that Luna will not notice the blush tingeing her cheeks.

She hears Luna shift in her chair. “You fancy me,” Luna says serenely.

Hermione tenses. “Don’t be silly.”

“It’s okay.” Luna places her hand over Hermione’s, and Hermione swears her heart will pound out of her chest. “I fancy you too.”

It takes a moment for that information to process, and Luna brushes her thumb over the back of Hermione’s hand while she waits.

“Really?”

“Oh yes.”

Hermione jumps to her feet, her chair scrapping across the floor. Startled, Luna rises too. Before she knows what she’s doing, Hermione kisses Luna, pressing her back against a bookcase and gripping the front of Luna’s robes in her hands.

Homework can wait.


End file.
